Songfic Library
by Silent Whisper
Summary: I decided to put my songfics all into one story, right now I only have my song fic Iris, and a new one, I'd Rather, but there will be more!
1. Volume 1 Iris

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power. Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon do. I don't own the song 'Iris' the Goo Goo Dolls and the writer does!  
  
A/N: I decided to put all of my songfics together into one fic, so please know that none of these fics in this story have anything to do with each other.  
  
---------  
  
Iris  
  
A now seventeen year old Lars walked alone down the deserted beach. The only other people there that night were Otto, Twister, Reggie and Sam who were surfing at another part of the beach. Lars could see them from where he was. It was almost ten o'clock, his Mom had sent him out to get Twister but Lars was too lost in thought. He just kept walking, he kept his eyes on Reggie (who is sixteen) in particular. Since the time Lars had been fifteen he'd started to look at Reggie as more of a young women as opposed to the little girl he liked to make fun of. He had been keeping his crush a secret for two years, but it was starting to get harder to hold back his feelings for her. Sometimes he just had the urge to run up to her and tell her how he felt. Although that would probably be the best way to do it a part of himself wouldn't allow him to. He didn't want to deal with the way people might react to the news.  
  
~*And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now*~  
  
He kept wondering around the beach until he saw Trent walk up to where Reggie was. They started talking and smiling at each other. Otto was the first to notice Lars staring. "What do you want Lars?" he asked. Everyone turned around and looked at him. Reggie smiled slightly. Lars blushed and said "I uh... came to get Twister." Twister stepped away from the group. "Bye guys. Otto I'll call you tomorrow!" he started to walk away. Lars hesitated a little before he followed him.  
  
~*And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight*~  
  
The next day Lars and his friends were hanging out at the beach. Trent and Reggie were sitting on the sand watching the waves about 50 feet away. Pi and Sputz thought it would be a good idea to try and make sand balls out of sand and water. It worked until they threw them then they fell apart in the air. They started throwing them at Trent and Reggie. Reggie looked behind them and gave Lars a disgusted look. He just frowned and looked away. He knew she thought he had been throwing the sand at her. He'd never do that, he loved her, but if he told her that...what would his friends say?  
  
~*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
Where everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*~  
  
Later while Lars was sitting on the steps of his house Reggie walked over. She sat down next to him. "Hi." She said. "Hey." He replied nervously.  
  
"Lars I have something I wanna tell you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Okay. Reggie I... I Love you."  
  
~*And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive*~  
  
Reggie looked shocked, but at the same time she was smiling. She hugged Lars and gave him a kiss on he cheek. "I love you too." She whispered.  
  
~*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*~  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Hey! Well, that was my first songfic! So be nice! Don't flame! But do review I'll love you forever. :) 


	2. Volume 2 I'd Rather

This is a song fic to I'd Rather by Luther Vandross, I don't own the song or Rocket Power. This is a Lars/Reggie fic. Please review.  
  
------  
  
I'd Rather  
  
~*I thought sometime alone  
  
was what we really needed  
  
you said this time would hurt more than it helps  
  
but I couldn't see that*~  
  
"Reggie, I just think we should see other people," Lars said, looking into his girlfriends tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I don't want to see other people, I just want you," Reggie cried.  
  
Lars sighed "Come on Reggie, this could really help our relationship if you think about it, if we can pull through this then it will prove we were ment to be."  
  
"No, it won't, I know we were ment to be, this is going to make us drift further apart."  
  
"Reggie, I love you, a lot, but things just aren't working I'm sorry," Lars paused, ready to say more, but then just left the house.  
  
~*I thought it was the end  
  
of a beautiful story  
  
and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone  
  
and I tried to find  
  
out if this one thing is true*~  
  
A week after the break up Reggie was seen with another guy named Eric, Lars couldn't believe it, he had thought that he would have been the one to get over her, and to move on, but it had turned out the opposite.  
  
It was 8PM on a Friday night. Lars was sitting in front of his computer screen with his AIM window up. Nobody was on except for that robot you can always depend on, smarterchild*! He sent an instant message to the all too familiar screen name. "Am I an idiot?" he asked. "Am I an idiot? I'll have to think about that for a while." SmarterChild replied Lars rolled his eyes. (A/N: Yes I had to put that smarterchild moment in there lol) Just then he heard the sound of a door open, he looked at his buddylist to see that his friend Lauren got online. Before he had the chance to say anything to her she IMed him. "Hey what's up?" She asked. "NM" was his reply. She asked him to come to a party with her. "I'm not sure what I'm doing yet," he said, he didn't really feel like going out. "Okay tell me by 10 so I can pick you up if you wanna go," and then she signed off.  
  
A few minutes later Reggie signed on. Lars hesitated before sending her a message but finally persuaded himself to. "Hi," he typed. "Hey. :)" she sent back. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked hoping they could patch things up. "Yeah... i'm going out with my boyfriend," -boyfriend?- Lars thought, it was almost to much to bear, he pressed the little block icon next to her name and sat crying for a minute. When he collected himself a bit he unblocked her. "You all right?" She asked. That was one of the things Lars loved about her, she was so caring. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little shocked," he said. "Me too, but I figured since you didn't want to be with me anymore I had no choice but to move on." Lars started to cry again, "Oh," he said she didn't answer, "I g2g." and he signed off. He picked up the phone and dialed Lauren's number.  
  
The truth was while Reggie and Eric were 'dating', he was going away for the weekend, so Reggie was going to be alone. She wanted Lars to be jealous, but she couldn't her self stand to see Lars with someone else, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.  
  
~*that I'm nothing without you  
  
I know better now  
  
and I've had a change of heart*~  
  
Lars went to the party, and met a girl named Jessica, they started to become closer by the day. And each day that past the worse things looked to Lars and Reggie as far as patching things up went. Lars started to feel bad, him and Jessica did a lot of stuff, they both knew that there relationship was purely based on lust, and not love. They didn't really even respect each other. Jessica even talked about other guys she wanted to be with and Lars would reply by saying how hot so and so is. They would just laugh and mess around with each other.  
  
~*And then I met someone  
  
and thought she could replace you  
  
we got a long just fine  
  
we wasted time because she was not you  
  
we had a lot of fun  
  
though we knew we were faking  
  
love was not impressed with our connection they were all lies, all lies*~  
  
Nearly a month had past since the last time Reggie and Lars had last spoken. Eric and Reggie had broken up weeks ago, and she was alone once again. Lars and Jessica had been going strong until a better looking guy with more money came along.  
  
He walked up to her door and knocked, he hoped it would be Reggie who answered, he wasn't sure what he'd do if Ray or Otto answered the door. She opened the door, when she saw him there apart of her wanted to hug him and hope everything was okay between them, but another part wanted to slam the door in his face.  
  
~*so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true  
  
that I'm nothing without you  
  
I know better now  
  
and I've had a change of heart*~  
  
She went with her first instinct and gave him a hug, Lars felt so happy with his arms around her, he hadn't hugged her in so long. After about a minute Reggie pulled out of the hug. She started to cry and whispered "I missed you." "I missed you too," he whispered back and then kissed Reggie's forehead.  
  
~*I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like I've done you,  
  
I can only prove the things I say with time, please be mine*~  
  
After they broke from there embrace Lars looked at Reggie and said "I'll understand if you don't want to try and work things out,"  
  
"Lars, I love you, and I'll do anything to try and put our relationship back together."  
  
Lars smiled, Reggie took his hand and led him into her house.  
  
~*I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself  
  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart*~  
  
---------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked! Please review, as always! I know the chorus is played like 5 times in the song but It didn't really fit anywhere, so I just put it in at the end.  
  
* SmarterChild is a robot on AIM and MSN that you can talk to, he's pretty fun when your bored! If you wanna know more go to smarterchild.com 


End file.
